Neville Longbottom, An Unlikely Hero
by snapeadoodle
Summary: This fic is about Neville Longbottom's 7th year at Hogwarts. How he rebels against the Carrows and Snape, how he grows as a wizard, and maybe a touch of romance? A bit of NevilleLuna. DH spoilers. No flames please! This is my first fic.
1. Ready To Fight

**Hi!:** Erm this is my first fanfic...in the history of ever. Reviews are welcomed--constructive critism please, no flames!

**Summary:** This fic is about Neville Longbottom's 7th year at Hogwarts. How he rebels against the Carrows and Snape, how he grows as a wizard, and maybe a touch of romance? A bit of Neville/Luna.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I'm not JKRowling. -tear- I do not own any of the characters. Based upon information in Deathly Hallows (so some spoilers, obviously). I'll also be putting some lyrics at the begining of each chapter. I think it adds a little something. XD Credit to the artist will be given.

_On a cold dark winter night hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right for what will become  
In the valley of the damned a warrior with sword in hand  
Travels fast across the land for freedom he rides_

_And the sign from the master on high screams aloud and across hear the cry  
For the kingdom of fire and ice and the power to be alive  
Be strong ride on, carry on through the war  
Come along carry on, living for ever more _

**"Valley of the Damned", Dragonforce. Album: "Valley of the Damned"**

**Ready to Fight **

Neville Longbottom awoke suddenly. He sat up in his bed, his legs tangled in his sheets, his pajamas drenched in a cold sweat. He had just awoken from a dream--nightmare, rather, which included Bellatrix Lestrange and other hooded death eaters surrounding his house. _"Come on out Longbottom,"_ Bellatrix had cackled, and with a flick of her wand Neville had burst into flame.

Nightmares like this had been occuring all too often, in light of recent events in the wizarding world. Voldemort had killed Scrimageour--sure, the Prophet said that he had 'resigned to spend more time with his family', but it was well known that Voldemort had influence over the Prophet, as well. Of course they were going to say that. They weren't going to openly say 'we tortured your Minister and we've imperiused Pius Thicknesse to do our bidding', although everyone knew that that was the truth. The wizarding world was at war.

Neville clenched his fists in anger. In addition to Voldemort being in charge of the Ministry, they now required registration for all muggle-born witches and wizards. They must also submit themselves up to questioning on how they came to possess magical qualities--as if they _stole_ magic. It was outrageous. Gran said they were sending muggle-borns to Azkaban. Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas were both muggle-born. Neville couldn't stand the thought of two of his closest friends in danger. There was nothing he could do, and he hated it.

All summer Neville had been waiting for some word from his friends about some sort of, well, rebellion. He wanted desperately for Harry, Ron, or Hermione to send him an owl with a plan. A plan for rebellion against the evil that was settling itself over everything, and everyone. The evil that had tortured his parents, the evil that was looming overhead, ready to strike and cause more despair than it already had. Neville was not an idiot though, he knew no such owl would arrive. Besides, owls' weren't really a safe form of communication anymore--owls could easily be intercepted.

Neville sat back in his bed, thinking. He knew that the time to act would come soon enough. In a week he'd be returning to Hogwarts. But even Hogwarts wasn't safe, with their new employees, the Carrows, two death eaters Neville had come face to face with the year before, and Snape as headmaster, he knew that this was going to be quite a year at Hogwarts. Neville shuddered. Oh yes. This year was going to be different.

He might not be able to stop or vanquish Voldemort. He might not be able to save the countless muggle-borns who would soon be thrown into Azkaban. He might not be able to do anything--but this wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Neville Longbottom was ready to fight.


	2. Going Back

**Authors Note:** Hi! Thank you to those of you who favorited my story or put it on your story alerts! And thank you to _justawritier_ for your kind review. :)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I'm not JKRowling. -tear- I do not own any of the characters. Based upon information in Deathly Hallows (so some spoilers, obviously). I'll also be putting some lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. I think it adds a little something. XD Credit to the artist will be given.

_ Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way  
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way_

_Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain  
You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today  
And then one day you find ten years have got behind you  
No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun_

**"Time", Pink Floyd. Album: "Dark Side of the Moon"**

**Going Back  
**

"All aboard!" cried the conductor on the Hogwarts Express. Neville turned to his Gran to say his goodbyes.

Neville's Gran was an old, yet nontheless fiesty woman. One could easily be fooled by her appearance--she was dressed in a set of pretty lilac robes. Her skin was wrinkled, and papery, and she smelled of flowers. Augusta Longbottom was anything but a sweet, cookie-baking grandmother. She had strict rules and expectations with her grandson, and she wanted him to be strong. Strong like her son and his wife had been.

However, her usually stern expression softened as she looked into her grandson's face, and she pinched his cheek lovingly.

"Well...goodbye Gran. I'll write," said Neville, bending down and hugging his Gran.

Neville turned away, but she grabbed his arm, and he turned to face her once again. Augusta Longbottom's wrinkled lips curled upwards into a smile. "Neville, I want you to know that I'm proud of you," she said fondly, releasing him. She jerked her head towards the train. "Now go on, they're about to leave."

This unexpected praise made Neville feel happy. His Gran didn't praise him often--his habit of forgetting things annoyed her, and the fact that he was bullied quite often annoyed her even more (_'Neville, toughen up, would you? Don't take any of that crap!'_). She had been proud of him when he fought in the Department of Mysteries last summer alongside Harry, and also this summer, when he told her he had been a part of battling the death eaters that had invaded Hogwarts. Although she hadn't said it then, she was proud of him, he knew. It felt nice to hear her say it.

"Bye Gran," Neville said, and boarded the train. He lugged his trunk around until he found the compartment he was looking for.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Luna."

"Hello Neville," said Ginny and Luna in unison. Neville looked around the compartment. Ginny sat in the seat farthest from him, next to the compartment's window. Her long red hair was hanging in her face, but she smiled at Neville and gestured for him to take the seat across from her. Neville sat down, and glanced at Luna, who was sitting cross-legged beside Ginny, pouring over the latest edition of her father's magazine, _The Quibbler_. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back, reaching her waist. _'She's so pretty...'_ Neville thought. Then, _'no, snap out of it, Neville. Stop gawking at her.'_ He couldn't help but noticing that her butterbeer cork necklace was not around her neck, as it usually was. Her pale blue eyes looked up and met Neville's and he hastily observed, "So, Luna, I notice you're not wearing your butterbeer necklace."

She frowned. "It broke."

"Oh," said Neville, feeling stupid. "That's too bad."

"Yes," said Luna dreamily. "I was quite fond of it."

Neville could feel his cheeks burning, and he turned to Ginny. "Where's Harry, Ron, and--", but she cut him off.

"They're not coming to Hogwarts this year," said Ginny. She leaned in closer to Neville and Luna, speaking in barely more than a whisper. "It's all a part of fighting You-Know-Who. Harry accidentally let that much slip, but I don't know anything else. They haven't told anyone what they're actually up to."

The three of them sat, each deep in their own thoughts. Neville had thought--well, he _knew_ that this would happen, although he had been trying to ignore this inevitable truth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were always in the thick of things, they always seemed to know more than anyone else did, and it made sense. Neville suspected that Harry was destined to fight off Voldemort. Still, he wished that the trio would return. They had always leaded the D.A.--who would do that now? Not having the D.A. was simply not an option. They had to have it. Learning defensive magic, learning how to fight was essential now that everything was under Voldemort's control. How else would they stand a chance?

The train ride went by in silence. Neville stared out the window. He gazed at the scenery flying by--lakes and forests, but was not able to appreciate their beauty, as his mind was too cluttered with dark thoughts.

* * *

The train came to a hault, and Neville helped Luna and Ginny get their trunks out of the overhead luggage compartment. "Thanks Neville," said Luna brightly, smiling at him. Neville felt an odd flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach. 

"No problem," said Neville, pink-faced. He didn't have much time to contemplate this odd feeling, however, for hooded figures, clad in black robes were standing outside their compartment.

"Come on, hurry up," one growled, grabbing Neville's arm and pulling him off the train. Many of these cloaked figures were surrounding the train, directing students up to the school.

"Do you reckon they're death eaters?" Neville said out of the corner of his mouth to Ginny.

"Certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Ginny muttered back. She sighed, and they made their way up to the castle.

* * *

The moment Neville entered the Great Hall, he felt it. Everything felt odd, out of place. He and Ginny waved goodbye to Luna and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Everything was set up the same as it usually was--the four long house tables, the floating candles, the dark stormy sky up above them. One glance at the staff table made Nevilles stomach lurch. Snape was sitting in the middle of the long wooden table, in the headmasters chair that Dumbledore had occupied for so many years. To his right sat the two death eaters that the D.A. had battled last term--the Carrows. They sat smugly, eyeing the students, talking to Snape. Professor McGonagall sat on Snape's left--her face stony and pale. The other Professors had similar expressions etched on their faces. Neville expected that they weren't too eager to be taking orders from Snape, or to have death eaters breathing down their necks. 

Everyone took their seats, and waited expectantly for the first years to come. They sidled into the hall, some looking nervous, others excited.

"Blimey, if only they knew what they're getting into," Seamus Finnegan whispered to Neville, jerking his head in the direction of the staff table.

"I know. I don't reckon they've got much of a choice though," said Neville, "attendance is mandatory for everyone now." Seamus and Neville both grimaced and turned to face the Sorting Hat, which was placed on an old, rickety, wooden stool in the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall stood and walked over to the stool, pulling a large roll of parchment out of her robe.

"Abbott, Paul." A small blond-haired boy made his way up to the wooden stool, and pulled the Sorting Hat over his head.

"Hufflepuff!" cried the hat, and the little boy made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, amidst applause.

"Dean isn't coming. He's on the run. It was between that and being shipped off to Azkaban," said Seamus dryly. Seamus' face was pained and full of worry, very unlike the usual expression of amusement and mischeif it usually displayed.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't coming this year either."

"It's going to be weird without them, isn't it?" Seamus looked around them at the table. "We're the only Gryffinor boys in our year now."

"Yeah," Neville said quietly. "It is."

* * *

The Sorting ceremony finally ended, and Snape stood up and looked out at the vast sea of faces before him. Neville glared up at his former Professor. He couldn't believe that the man who had killed Professor Dumbledore had taken his place. Was sitting in his chair. Was giving the 'welcome back' speech. The greasy git had some nerve. Neville clenched his teeth in anger. 

"Welcome back," Snape said coldly. "As you may have noticed, we have several new staffing arrangements. I'd like take the time now to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Amycus Carrow, and your new Muggle Studdies professor, Professor Alecto Carrow."

Applause came from the Slytherin table. The other three house tables sat in silence. The Carrows stood up and nudged Snape, muttering something to him.

"Ah," said Snape, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Disciplinary responsibilities and duties for all students, _regardless_ of House have been given to our new Professors. If you are to break the rules, your teachers are to report it to one of our new professors, and they will give out the appropriate punishments." The Carrows sat down, satisfied that this piece of information was announced, and a moment later Snape did the same.

Food filled the platters and plates before him, but Neville could only look at the food. _This is only the begining_, he thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, okay, I know it's not very exciting yet. I'm sorry. :( It'll get better, I promise. Please take the time to write a review if you've read this far. It would mean the world to me. :) Constructive critism please, no flames. Any suggestions or corrections are greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	3. Galleons and Detentions

**Authors Note:** Hi! I just want to thank all of you who favorited this story or put it on alert. And to my reviewers, _justawritier_ and _Emerald-Torch_. Your reviews were so kind, thank you:)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I'm not JKRowling. -tear- I do not own any of the characters. Based upon information in Deathly Hallows (so some spoilers, obviously). I'll also be putting some lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. I think it adds a little something. XD Credit to the artist will be given.

_I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
Looked around,  
And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do?_

**"Thunderstruck", AC/DC. Album: "The Razor's Edge"**

**Galleons and Detentions**

Getting to sleep that night was difficult. Not only was Neville worrying himself sick over what his first day of classes would be like, he was used to falling asleep to the sounds of his fellow Gryffindors--snoring from Ron and Dean, and occaisional mumbling from Harry.

He turned over, and braced himself for a long, sleepless night.

* * *

"Sleep well?" Seamus asked a groggy Neville at breakfast. 

"No," he said shortly, and helped himself to bacon and eggs.

The first day of classes was always hectic. Teachers were rushing around, trying to get schedules out to their students. Students ran around comparing their classes with their friend's, and the additional flurry of morning owls didn't help any.

"Longbottom. Here's your schedule," said a rustled Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks," said Neville, taking the piece of parchment from her. "Blimey, I didn't sign up for NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or Muggle Studies..."

"Me either," said Seamus, looking confusedly at his schedule. "Professor McGonagall? Our schedules aren't right. We didn't sign up to take Muggle Studies or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah," said McGonagall, a pained look on her face. "It's a new school requirement. Every student is to take those subjects," she said, and she walked away shaking her head, muttering under her breath.

Neville looked at his schedule. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Slytherins. He shuddered, and continued down the list of classes. Second he had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. He smiled. Neville had always had a knack for Herbology, and he typically enjoyed the class very much. Third he had Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws. His heart skipped a beat. That meant Luna would be in that class with him. It might just be bearable. After Muggle Studies he had Charms. He stuffed his schedule into his pocket.

Neville got up with Seamus and they headed for the second floor, to Defense Aginst the Dark Arts.

* * *

The classroom was not very different than how Professor Snape, who had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts last year, had left it. It was large and dark. Black curtains were drawn across the windows. A few candles were lit around the room, supplying the only light. Neville looked around the room for some familiar faces. He saw Lavendar Brown and Parvarti Patil. 

"C'mon," he said to Seamus, and they took the two vacant seats beside the girls.

A moment later Amycus Carrow strode into the room, his nose held high. "Hello class," he sneered. "I am Professor Carrow, and you will address me as that, or as sir. Now, I am here to educate you on the Dark Arts. In this class we will cover the Unforgiv--"

Neville rose to his feet. "This class is supposed to be _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts." His hands were clammy and he was shaking, but he ignored his fear.

"Ah, yes. Well Longbottom, this class _used to_ be Defense Against the Dark Arts. But," he said silkily, "the teachers have decided that a _new_ prospective to the subject is necessary. Sit."

Neville didn't want to, but he felt himself being forced down in his seat, by whom he could not see.

"Now, as I was saying. We will be learning about the Unforgivable curses. You'll be learning how to perfect the first two, the Imperius curse, and the Cruciatus curse." His eyes shifted to Neville as he said the second curse, and his lips curled up into a cruel smile. "We will be starting with the Imperius curse today."

Neville stood up again, unable to take this. This time he wasn't alone. Seamus and several people behind him stood up as well.

"And what if we refuse to take part in these lessons?" growled Seamus.

"There will be no refusal," said Professor Carrow curtly. "_Detention both of you_," he said to Neville and Seamus. "And I advise all of you to sit down in your seats."

Neville sat in angry silence, trying his best to control himself for the rest of the class.

* * *

'_Learning how to perform Unforgivable curses in a Hogwarts classroom,_' he thought furiously. Neville stomped all the way to Herbology, seething. '_It's like they're trying to round up an army, teach them of magic preferred by Him. Sadistic gits._' He made his way into the greenhouse and slammed the door behind him, glass shattering. 

"Neville!" cried Professor Sprout.

"Sorry," he muttered. He raised his wand and pointed it at the broken glass. "Reparo." Instantly the glass flew back to the frame, rearranging back into a door.

Neville found his seat, and Professor Sprout explained which plant they would be working with, and what to do. Deep in his thoughts, he could barely concentrate on what she was saying.

"Neville," she said, placing a large plant with purple leaves in front of him, "are you alright dear?"

"Yeah," said Neville shortly. "I'm fine, thanks."

She smiled at him, and bustled off to a group of Hufflepuffs at the other table. The truth was, Neville _wasn't_ fine. Tomorrow he'd been in the dingy, newly-established 'Dark Arts' classroom, learning how to perform the Cruciatus Curse--the curse that had been used against his parents. That curse _changed_ his parents, _tortured them into insanity_. Now they didn't even recognize him. Didn't know he was their son--_didn't even know they had a son_. Because of that curse he had never played quidditch with his father, never got tucked in at night by his mother, at least that he could remember. Neville loved his Gran dearly, but he had to live a life essentially without a mother and a father. The fact that now he was supposed to learn about the curse, perform it--well, that was a torture beyond which he had ever felt.

* * *

Neville sidled into the great hall for lunch. He searched around for some familiar faces. He spotted Ginny and Seamus at the Gryffindor table, and he made his way over to them. 

"_I can't believe that bastard_!" Seamus growled.

"I know," said Neville darkly. "Amycus Carrow," he explained to Ginny. "He's changed Defense Against the Dark Arts to just the Dark Arts. We're learning the Unforgivable Curses."

Ginny shook her head. "Oh bugger, I've got that class next. We've got to do something about this."

"We'd better arrange a D.A. meeting," Neville said.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "What about tonight?"

"Can't," answered Seamus. "Neville and I have got detention with Carrow."

"How about sometime this weekend?" suggested Neville. "That way we have time to get a hold of everyone." Neville made a mental note to visit the library. He had to do some research in order to make a list of spells that the D.A. would soon tackle.

"I'll send out a message on the galleons," said Ginny. "I just hope people still have them..."

* * *

The prospect of an upcoming D.A. meeting lifted Neville's spirits. He said goodbye to Ginny, and he made his way over to the Ravenclaw table to find Luna. 

"Hello Neville," said Luna serenly.

"Hi Luna, care to walk with me to Muggle Studies?" he croaked nervously.

"Sure," she said, smiling, and they set off to the third floor.

"We're going to try and arrange a D.A. meeting for this weekend," said Neville conversationally.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" piped Luna. "They were always so much fun."

Neville could feel himself blush, and he turned away from her. Luckily, his blush went unnoticed for they reached their classroom.

"Thanks for walking with me Neville," and she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

Neville's good mood vanished five minutes into the class. Professor Alecto Carrow was as dreadful as her brother was--she too had an obnoxious air of superiority. "Hello," she said smugly, "I am Professor Carrow, and I'm your new Muggle Studies teacher. It's come to my attention that your previous teacher didn't quite teach this subject _efficently_--" 

"Uhh, Professor?" asked Pavarti, her hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean that this subject wasn't taught 'efficently'?"

"Ah," said Professor Carrow, raising an eyebrow. "Well, your previous teacher was quite the _muggle-lover_. She failed to tell you all the truth about muggles--how they're meddlesome and arrogant and close-minded. Instead she, like your previous headmaster, thought muggles were just delightful, with their _primitive_, and _frankly ridiculous_ ways of life." She paused, her face contorted into a look of discust, before continuing, "muggles have opressed us for years, and it must be stopped. It's time that muggles came under our control, instead of us having to hide to benefit them."

"Ah," said Pavarti, a strained look on her face. It was obvious she didn't agree, but she kept quiet.

Professor Carrow flicked her wand at a large blackboard behind her, and words started appearing. "Now, get out your quills and take down these notes on--", but she was cut off.

"Wizards aren't superior to muggles," said a dreamy voice coming beside Neville. Neville jerked his head sideways to look at Luna, her expression bemused, her pale eyes boldly looking right into Alecto's black, hollow ones. "In fact, the wizard population would eventually die off without them," she said, smiling. "So we're actually quite _dependent_ on muggles."

"Ah," said Professor Carrow, her voice livid, "well you are mistaken. _Detention._ And detention to anyone else who attempts to disrupt my class with this sort of nonsense."

"_'Ah?'_ Is that all you've got?" Neville scoffed. He was surprising even himself with these sudden outbursts, but he wasn't about to stop now. "Either you're a half-blood and you're ashamed to admit it because your master wouldn't like it very much--seeing as all you Death Eaters are arrogant purebloods--or your family has been marrying their cousins for so long you turned out mad and can no longer see any sense. But who cares as long as you're _pureblood,_" he added sarcastically. The room was absolutely silent, every eye upon Alecto Carrow, waiting for her response.

"Detention for you as well, Mr. Longbottom," Alecto said, her voice surprisingly calm. "Actually you two," she jestured to him and Luna, "stay after class."

* * *

The rest of the class went by slowly. Professor Carrow had the class take notes on the measures that wizards took to keep their existance unknown to muggles, all the time saying how muggles were fifthy, rotten beings who hardly counted as people. Finally, the class ended, and Neville and Luna walked up to Alecto's desk. She waited until they were the only ones in the classroom before whipping out her wand and yelling "_Crucio!_" 

Neville crumpled to the floor. He felt as if he was being stabbed with a hundred daggars. He twitched and writhed on the floor, screaming in pain. And it was gone, as suddenly as it had come on. Neville lay in a heap on the floor, gasping. Luna was shaking and looked as if she was going to vomit.

"_This is what happens,_" Alecto said dangerously, "_when you disrupt my class._ Be here at 7:00 tomorrow night to serve your detentions." She went over to her desk and sat down.

"C'mon," he muttered to Luna. Neville grabbed onto the nearest chair and used it to pull himself up. He could barely stand he was so shaky. He offered his hand to Luna, helping her up, and they both made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

How Neville made it through Charms, he did not know. After class was dismissed, he dragged himself to the hospital wing. He was too weak and shaky, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He wouldn't be surprised if Amycus Carrow was going to torture him, as his sister was so keen to, and he didn't know how much more pain he could take in the condition he was in. 

"Oh dear. What's wrong?" questioned a concerned Madam Pomfrey.

"Cruciatus curse," he said weakly.

Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the room, but returned quickly with a goblet full of potion. "Here," she said. "Drink this. It will give you strength."

Neville took the goblet. The potion was bright orange and smelled like rotten eggs. He grimaced, and gulped it down the best he could. It burned his throat, but he felt much better. "Thanks," he said. Neville stood up and set off for the door, but Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Dear, do try and be careful--don't go looking for trouble. There's no telling what those monsters will do."

* * *

"Longbottom. Finnegan. Very good," sneered Amycus Carrow. "Sit down," he said, indicating the two seats closest to his desk. 

Neville and Seamus sat, bracing themselves. Neville's hand was shoved into his pocket, fingering his wand. Amycus' eyes slanted and Neville felt a white hot pain, as something hit him square in the face.

"Don't even think about pulling your wand on me, boy," hissed Professor Carrow. "Your detention is simple. There has been a surprising ammount of little trouble-makers, like yourselves, who've landed themselves detention with me tonight. Your job," he said, speaking to Neville and Seamus, "is to help me punish them." His mouth curled into a sardonic smile. He got up and walked out of the room. He was gone for only a moment until he returned with about twenty students, among them Ginny.

"So, who shall be first to recieve their punishments?" asked Amycus, thoroughly enjoying himself. "_Longbottom,_ why don't you go first?" He paused, waiting for Neville to pick someone out. When he did nothing, Professor Carrow approached the crowd of students. "Not going to choose, eh _Longbottom?_ Fine then, no matter. I'll find someone. How about one of your fellow Gryffindors?" He grabbed Ginny by the hair and flung her in front of Neville.

"Cruciatus curse, boy. You'd know that curse, wouldn't you _Longbottom?_" he taunted. Neville said nothing, standing with his arms across his chest.

"I'm familiar with it," Neville said, "and I know the filfth that uses those kinds of curses, and I'd rather die than become one of them, one of you," he spat.

"Oh you would, _would you_? I'm sure," he said, his face beet red, "that can be arranged. Come on Longbottom. You," he growled to the other students, "your detention will be postponed until tomorrow, same time. Longbottom and I've got to pay a visit to the headmaster."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! (Just try not to be too harsh!) I've worked hard on this chapter, and it's considerably longer than the previous two. Anywho...don't let me distract you, review, review! 


End file.
